mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24
Welcome to my talkpage !!! Please follow all rules that apply to the wiki when posting on this page! Now, what are you waiting for, Post away !!! Archive 1 Click/Click Deals With 18tanzc The archive of Click/Click Deals with 18tanzc is located Here. Vandal? Hey, LS24, some vandal just vandalized my page!!! Help! I just saw you undid it but he might target my store! 01:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. If they continue, I will contact an admin, have your page protected, have the profane language in your page history deleted, and the user blocked. DON'T LEAVE A WARNING YET. I'm putting up a special one. 01:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) HE GOT MY STORE!!!!!!!!! 01:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it. He/She hasn't registered yet. He/She doesn't get email notifications, so, unless he/she checks again, he/she thinks its still there. 01:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I just checked the wiki activity and he informed an anonymus spammer and Dylan6765 about it!!! 01:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) If they don't respond to it, it doesnt affect them. just delete it if you can. 01:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ok but dylan6765 is unblocked and might view the history although I doubt it. 01:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) If he strikes, it will be his third offense. He will get a long block. Just make sure you keep a look out for them. 01:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) HE JUST STRIKED YOUR PAGE!!! HE PUT THE F WORD ON IT!!! 01:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it. He wrote the same on your page before i undid it. 01:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) OMG you're serious O_O 01:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'm serious. 02:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ya know the semiprotection would be great right now. :( 02:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) still, it would be useless against Dylan6765. 02:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah... well i deleted the anonymus user's message to dylan6765. 02:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Question: Have u played mineraft before? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 00:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, my friend told me to download it, but i need to install something to run it on my computer since my computer is about 4 years old :P So, no, I haven't played it. 00:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) U should play it it is fun and you can play on multiplayer servers with other real users 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 00:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Gtg now bye :D I need to speed up my computer first :P Bye! 00:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Robots Chronicle I've moved the Robots Chronicle Backgrounds back to the pages because this is what the LEGO Devs have actually called it in the xml. Please don't move mainspace articles without checking why they are where they are first. Cheers 04:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Item Offer Hey man how you doing? I got your offer. I am very sorry but I don't have any catapults or knights and can't make them as I am out of both House of Mantles and Gauntlets Victory Banners. I however can get some totemic parts for you if you need. Which parts do you need specifically? 00:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I got you're message on my talk page. I could send you the parts required to make the animals. Do you have the elemental pieces required? If not I can provied a few. 00:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I need some of the elements that are required. How many could you provide? 00:57, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I just sent you all the totemic parts required to build 2 rabbits and 1 hawk. Unfortunatly I have to leave now but I'll be able to help you again tomorrow at some point. 00:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC)